dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Dragon Ball: Raging Blast
Characters Do you think there will be lots of Z fighters like more then 20? Judging by the fact that Tenkaichi 3 had more than 150 characters, It's pretty safe to hopefully assume that this game (if actually a sequel) will have even more. Burst Limit unfortunately didn't have anywhere close to the amount we see in the Tenkaichi series, but you have to remember it was the first DBZ game on the high definition consoles, so it was sort of like a test of sorts. If this game is a sequel to Tenkaichi 3, I'm hoping that the developers will utilize the power of the Xbox 360 and the PS3 in order to create a massive game, hopefully the biggest DBZ game to date... it can be done... and all we can do is hope. Of course, this is all up in the air, lets just hope our assumptions will be correct. 00:56, 24 May 2009 (UTC) It was announed that the game will only have 73 characters and 10 stages so some characters are not coming back for this one. - User:Slayer25769 Supply an official reference link and we'll be happy to add that in. Thanks 21:35, 31 May 2009 (UTC) I can't find the official source for it but people on tons of forums have said it and are complaining about it. It has been said on the atari forms, IGN forums, Gamespot Forums, several posts on youtube and more. - User:Slayer25769. I have not been able to find anything on the number of playable characters. Until an official link can be found, refrain from adding that in as it may not be true. 02:13, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :I'm just hoping my top two favorites will be in this one. I skipped Burst Limit since they weren't in it. I hate how it jumped the Namek saga and went directly to the mid-Ginyu saga. I don't even care to have around 200 characters (though it would be nice to see some new additions; my main concern is to have Zarbon and Dodoria available to me as they are my fav two characters of all time). - 00:51, 7 June 2009 (UTC) I agree, I am really hoping that they can somehow manage to keep all of the characters from Tenkaichi 3 and add new additions (this is slim... but possible!). I've seen demo's of gameplay, and the game looks amazingly, both it's control and graphics look superb. I'm a bit worried though, as the character selection screen looked like the transformations are complete separate characters, I'm hoping that was JUST for the demo, as the whole in-game transformation thing may not be complete yet or something. 00:56, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :I didn't like how they had separate forms as separate characters in Tenkaichi 1. Tenkaichi 2 turned out to be the best in the Tenkaichi series as it had in-game forms, etc. and it had the longest and best storyline (not skipping any sagas). I prefer in-game transformation as do 99% of the other players. Who in their right mind would want to choose forms as characters... However... in terms of new additions... I guess I'd like to have Spice from the Garlic Junior saga as it's weird that they just put Garlic Junior alone and none of his allies. Spice would be my most wanted new person. But, in terms of characters, I'm mostly interested in them maintaining whoever already made it into the prior games and not removing already established characters. But I definitely agree about in-game transformations; I hope this is only a demo thus far and work is yet to be done in the game's production state. - 01:25, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Well sorry everybody but Raging Blast will not have the amount of characters we wanted as we thought it would since its a sort of sequel of Tenkaichi 3, but it doesnt it not even close.yes its been truly confirmed the character roster will be 73 characters but there counting transformations as characters as well.So that means the characters roster will probably in the range of 30-40.So far its only been seen to go to Buu Saga as we all know since they've shown Super Saiyan 2 Goku and Vegeta.And here are the exact words." Leading video games developer and publisher NAMCO BANDAI Games America Inc., announced today the highly anticipated fighting title, Dragon Ball®: Raging Blast for the Xbox 360® video game and entertainment system from Microsoft and PLAYSTATION®3 computer entertainment system. Featuring the series’ trademark combat battle style, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast will deliver a host of enhanced gameplay features, including completely destructible environments and stunning HD graphics that lend a deeper layer of immersion to the Dragon Ball universe. Developed by acclaimed game studio SPIKE, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast culls over 70 characters, including transformations, from the Dragon Ball Z tome to battle against each other throughout pivotal moments in the Dragon Ball series. Dragon Ball Z aficionados will be able to relive epic battles as their favorite heroes and villains from the series and also experience alternate universe moments that were left out of the original anime and manga series. New interactive and destructible environments lend an enhanced layer of intensity to the battle as characters can now take massive damage from being smashed into mountains, buildings and debris during intense battles ensuring epic Dragon Ball Z signature moves are delivered faithfully with devastating results. On top of classic signature moves, characters also benefit from a new “Super Rising” special attack system which allows players to quickly fly upwards throughout massive battle stages, adding a new layer of strategy and tactics to the melee. “We’re ecstatic to work with such an accomplished studio as SPIKE on a high caliber action packed Dragon Ball game for the next-gen systems,” said Todd Thorston, director of marketing and public relations at NAMCO BANDAI Games America, Inc. “This next evolution in the Dragon Ball video game franchise will deliver more explosive action and a sense of immersive intensity that hasn’t been seen before in the series.” Dragon Ball: Raging Blast for the Xbox 360® video game and entertainment system from Microsoft and PLAYSTATION®3 computer entertainment system will be available this Fall 2009. For more information about the game, please visit www.namcobandaigames.com." There you go. Deathreaper 24:24, 7 June 2009 (UTC) How many playable characters will there be in Dragonball: Raging Blast? Do you think there will be alot more characters in this game from Dragonball z budokai tenkaichi 1, 2 and 3? Also are they going to add alot of new character that appeared in the dbz series that never appeared in any of the previous dbz games to make this game with a complete character roster and more longer sagas? DBZfaner100(talk) 55:12, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :If this information is highly accurate, then there will be half as many characters as there were in Tenkaichi 3. Like I said, I'm fine with that as long as my two favorites are kept intact. - 17:39, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :: Same here as long as they have Broly and Bardock in it im cool with the character cut. Deathreaper 14:12, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Some new scans have just appeared in VJump, it shows Cell in all his Forms, and Trunks with his sword in normal and Super saiyan, and Trunks With the armor in normal and super saiyanElementite 13:36, 20 June 2009 (UTC) The game's developer Is this another game by Dimps, the company that developed the Budokai games? THIS GAME WILL BE AWESOME !!!!!!!!!!!!! Jake1009 23:23, 2 June 2009 (UTC) I don't really know right now but I've heard that Spike (the guys who made Budokai Tenkaichi) will work on this project. Deathreaper 20:54, 2 June 2009 (UTC) I'm sure their will be more sequals if the game does well. they'll probabley increass the roster in them like they did with the Tenkaichi series so im not bothered l'm more consered about the story line since tenkaichi 3 was extremley short. None the less i look forward to it since it comes out in the same month as my birthday. ----InoNOTHING